1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method for resuming a machine to machine (M2M) service in a wireless communication system and an M2M device that operates according to the method.
2. Related Art
With the development of wireless communication technology, not communications between a general user and a base station, but various types of wireless communication systems appear.
Machine to machine (M2M) communication is also referred to as machine type communication (MTC) and is one type of data communication including one or more entities that dos not require human interaction. That is, the M2M communication is called a concept that not a terminal used by human but a machine device performs communication by using the existing wireless communication network. The machine device used in the M2M communication is referred to as an M2M device. The M2M device includes various devices including a vending machine, an electricity meter, a machine for measuring a water level of a dam, and the like.
Since a characteristic of the M2M device is different from that of a general terminal, a service optimized for the M2M communication may be different from a service optimized for human to human communication. The M2M communication may be characterized by different market scenarios, data communication, low cost and small efforts, potentially a lot of M2M device, a wide service zone, and low traffic per M2M device as compared with a current mobile network communication service.
Meanwhile, the M2M device may have much lower or higher mobility than the terminal. When the M2M device escapes from a service zone, a method for efficiently resuming the service is required.